swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blupo/Wiki Style Guide
Last edited by on }} This is a style guide for how articles should be written and/or presented. Item, Mob, and Location Pages Examples: Frogazoid, Salvaje Writing These pages should have an infobox in every case. These are the official infoboxes for use: * Template:Infobox Mob (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE) for mobs * Template:Infobox Item (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE) for items * Template:Infobox Location (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE) for locations For item infoboxes, there should be two images: one for the official icon, and one for an in-game image. They also need an Overview header. It should be a level 2 header Overview or a Heading in the Visual Editor. The first occurence of the mob/location/item's name on the page itself (usually the first sentence of the Overview) should be bolded. The Overview should always restate information in the infobox. There is no consensus as to what other information should be included in the Overview, but some examples of additional information are: * Spawn time * Drop rate * How to travel to a mob/location * How to be able to access a floor The Overview should be short and concise. Don't add loaded words or make it seem like the page is giving an opinion. The wiki's goal is to give factual information. The Frogazoid is the mini-boss of Floor 7, the Entoloma Gloomlands. It gives 265 XP and 100-301 Vel when killed. It also has a chance to drop the Andalusite Blade and the Vengeance Scaled Wraps, both with a 1% drop rate. It takes about 1 minute for it to respawn but will spawn faster or slower depending on server lag. This mini-boss has 75,000 health split up into three health bars. In order to get to the miniboss, you will have to walk and parkour over the floating land near the giant mushroom. There are some paths on the parkour that will trick you and lead to the wrong place (the boss may be in a different location if he was brought there by following players, or if it has fallen off on its own). Excerpt from an Frogazoid|oldid=200703}} archived Frogazoid page, modified Additional sections can be added. A common section to add is Trivia, which lists information that the reader may find interesting, such as statistics or odd behaviors. * Salvaje is Spanish for 'wild.' * It was initially meant to be a Rare like the Emerald Strike and Eterna, but was actually Uncommon on release which allowed many players to upgrade it easily. After it became a Rare on 11/11/2017, the players who had upgraded their Salvaje when it was Uncommon kept their level of upgrade on it. Excerpt from an Salvaje|oldid=179528}} archived Salvaje page, modified Images For images of items and locations, there are usually official images of them. These are usually uploaded a short while after a new item/floor is released. The location of these images will not be disclosed here as to protect the developers' intellectual property. For images of mobs and locations without official images, here are some guidelines: * Do not show any person in the photo. * A clear shot of the mob's face should be visible, as well as it's entire body. * For locations, a clear shot of the overall landscape should be visible. For in-game images of items (i.e. someone wearing/wielding an item): * Show as little of the body as possible. * Do not show anyone's face. * Do not show anyone's username. * The item should be clearly visible against the background. Listing Pages Examples: Auras, Items These pages should emphasize data. They should have minimal writing. Tables and galleries (or gallery-like tables) are the suggested methods of displaying information. Excerpt from an Items|oldid=178751}} archived Items page, modified Excerpt from an Auras|oldid=195316}} archived Auras page, modified A common way to minimize information on a page is to use tabbers. However, you should not use them on the wiki. They are incompatible with mobile viewing (the entire page is displayed without them), and they are hard for regular users to editw:Help:Tabber#Issues. |-|A=This |-|B=is |-|C=fragmented (except on mobile). Conventions Articles should have a consistent grammar and wording conventions along with proper grammar. * There is no preference for English or American English spellings, but the spellings must be consistent throughout an article. ** References to items must always use their in-game name (e.g. you cannot change the spelling of the Travelling Salesman to Traveling Salesman or Fiery Sabre to the Fiery Saber just because you use American English). * The names of floors should never be preceded by an article (e.g. Hidden Wilds instead of The Hidden Wilds). * The names of items should always be preceded by an article (e.g. The Festive Cape instead of Festive Cape), unless in plural form. * Vel (the currency) is both a singular and plural noun (i.e. Vels is never correct). References Category:Blog posts